pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Show
Characters Pikachu - The main protagonist of the show . He is friends with Charmander , Bulbasr and Squirtle . He also loves eating Pokehotel,s special food , Pokecookies . Bulbasaur - The deutergonist of the show . His favourite food is Leechi and he likes playing frisbee . Charmander - The tritagonist of the show . He is indeed strong and is proud of himself , and because of that proud something bad happens to him every day . It does,nt matter he wins or loses , but he is not that bad . Squirtle - The tertaragonist of the show . He is extremely coward , fool but not that weak . He is friends with Pikachu and Charmander , but really is a enemy of Bulbasaur . But the two had the bestest bond ever a pokemon had . He also loves overeating . Eevee - The main antagonist of the show . He likes bullying innocent pokemons and has a special ability , that his other family members doesn,t have . He can change into his 8 forms whenever he wishes . So thats why he is very powerful . Sometimes , our heroes use him to do something they cannot do , only Eevees can do by saying him they will gave him 10000 Pokecookies . But at last , Pikachu says that Eevees don,t eat Pokecookies and then like this , he gets fooled everytime . Blastoise - He is Squirtle,s dad . Wartortle - He is Squirtle,s elder brother . He lives in a sea beach . Charmeleon - Charmander,s elder brother . Charizard - Charmander,s father . Ivysaur - Bulbasaur,s elder brother . Venosaur - Bulbasaur,s father . Raichu - Pikachu,s father . Pichu - Pikachu,s brother . Pichu.jpg Raichu.jpg Ivysaur.jpg Charmeleon-0.jpg Charizard.jpg Wartortle.png Blastoise.jpg Eevee.png Squirtle.png Charmander.png Bulbasaur 5.jpg Pikachu.png Movies Pokeshow Movie - Pikachu And The Three Musketeers When Eevee loses again to conquer the world , He tells Pikachu , Charmander , Bulbasaur and Squirtle to join him and rule the world by controlling it . But since they refuses , Eevee started distuubing them all time . Pikachu uses Thundershock to stop him , which sends Eevee flying away to Kingdom Of E . In this kingdom , everyone is finding a king who has the name in which the letter is used several times . Since Eevee,s name has 4 Es , they make him their king . So , Eevee tells them to help him conquer the world and destroy 4 best buddies . The people of this kingdom started doing bad things . After hearing this, an old Slowking goes to our heroes and tells them only the three musketeers can stop them . So they set out to find the three musketeers . But a Murkrow said them that the three had already died . But they still go to their castle and find it empty . Bulbasaur finds a note where is written the name of the musketeers - 1. Red 2. Green 3. Blue Charmander understands that the three musketeers are none other than them . Pikachu says that the note reads they had a leader named Yellow too . This means Pikachu is their leader . They set off to Kingdom Of E . They battled the soldiers and people with intelligence , bravery and courage and are successful to tell them they are doing wrong and should now capture Eevee . But Eevee keeps taking forms and escapes but Squirtle accidently pushes Bulbasaur and he jumps up which sends Charmander and Pikachu flying in the air and then they crashes Eevee catching him red - handed . Then the people of Kingdom E says them goodbye , but one Caterpie comes and tells who is the king now ? Then Bulbasaur says they don't need king ! They're free ! And the last scene shows an evil Machamp who is enjoying playing football with Eevee in Pokejail by making him a ball . Pokeshow Movie - Pikachu And The Evil Doll At a faraway town, an evil doll is causing rampage and is controlling pokemons and making them evil . After reading this at a newspaper, Charmander said they need a guard . But Squirtle says to invite the doll to a party . But then, Bulbasaur says to they should defeat the doll . Eevee comes and says that he had not done anything with the doll.Then our heroes, along with Eevee set off to the doll to battle it . But everyone lose . Eevee says it is more powerful than him . And then , the house of doll turns into a maze . Everyone tries each way and at last , Pikachu finds the right way . Everyone gets in and they team up and defeat the doll and before dying, the doll said that it only wants darkness to rule not only the world, but the whole universe and it died and a ball of darkness came out and Eevee grabbed it and says now he will rule the universe and they will be his slaves . The four tries to escape , but Squirtle gets caught . Then Bulbasaur says he will rescue him as he is his best friend . So they made up a plan. Pikachu and Charmander pushes the door of the house maze and Bulbasaur freeds Squirtle as Eevee comes and says that he is trapped too . Charmander and Pikachu breaks in and uses Thundershock and Ember continuously and Eevee uses dark ball on them which hits Charmander but Pikachu avoids it by jumping and then uses Thundershock with all his powers and at last Eevee is caught red-handed . The last scene shows Squirtle saying Bulbasaur thanks for caring for him a lot and sorry for behaving badly to him every day . Bulbasaur says No Matter . Pokeshow Movie - Pikachu & The Curse Of Mewtwo Pikachu & the gang goes on a picnic in the forest and saw some pokemon get dissapeared . They tried to investigate and finds out its Mewtwo . Pikachu says that they should stop him and they tried but they lost . So Eevee came saying he could help them but they don,t believe him . So they battled & battled, and at last, they die . They went to heaven & said that make them alive again and he will give everyone PokeCookies . So accepted & make them alive again . They made Eevee the bait telling him he will give him 1000000 PokeCookies . Mewtwo fight him as Pikachu and gang went to get help from Gengar, Gastly and Haunter . They came back said Haunter & the others to use their attack and they fight over Mewtwo as he died and left a curse that the Eevee gets . Later, he finds out that this is not the curse, this is power of ruling the world . He used it and destroyed many pokemon lives as the gang sets out to find out how he got that power . They finds out he got the power from Mewtwo,s curse and soon, Mewtwo will rebirth and destroy everything if he continuously uses that power from Charmander,s father, Charizard . They goes to Eevee and tells him all about it , but he did not believe them . He uses his new power on them as Pikachu jumps and uses Thundershock, Thunderbolt and the other electrical moves on the ball of curse Mewtwo left . They heard the voice of Mewtwo as he was to rebirth and destroyed again . They destroyed the ball of the curse and sent Eevee to jail again . The last scene shows Mewtwo in the kingdom of death shouting loudly that he will return someday and destroy the four friends, Eevee and the universe . Episodes # Happy Birthday Pikachu ! / My Best Friend Squirtle / My Brother And Me / Eating Competition # OMG / Singing or Signing / Dragon / The First Pokemon on Moon # Pika Girl / Save The Poke Hotel / Glasses of Caterpie / Charizard And Charliazard # Caterpie Returns / Operation Save Squirtle / Fun VS Eevee # Gengar Creates A Disaster / Jogging Time # Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!???????? # Mystery Of Eevees Superpowers / Detective Pikachu